Después De Todo Terminamos Juntos
by Alexxita Lupin Black
Summary: Es el sexto curso de los merodeadores... líos amorosos... bromas... peleas... todo lo que se puede esperar de ellos en la escuela...


HOLA!

les presentómi nuevo fic: **Después De Todo Terminamos Juntos**

es una mezcla de lios amorosos, bromas, peleas, etc etc..

espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Iniciando Un Nuevo Curso**

Estaba iniciando un día de principios de agosto, y con cada rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana una chica de cabellos rojos y unos lindos ojos verdes iba despertando poco a poco.

-¡Lily baja a desayunar o se hará tarde!

Si, ella era Lilianne Evans, joven de 16 años que estaba por comenzar su sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts, su piel era muy blanca y en el rostro tenia unas cuantas pecas, ella no se consideraba una chica linda, pero si lo era.

-Ya voy mamá.

EL final de las vacaciones había llegado y Lily estaba ansiosa por regresar a la escuela, por que aparte de que volvería a ver a sus amigas, a Lily le gustaba mucho y era muy estudiosa, no por nada algunos se referían a ella como "ratón de biblioteca" o "come libros".

Lily estaba lista y se preparaba para dirigirse a la estación de tren King's Kross, ahí tomaría el tren en el que se dirigiría a Hogwarts. Hogwarts era su escuela, y no era una escuela común, ya que Lily no era una chica común. Lily era una bruja, al igual que todos los alumnos que asistían a Hogwarts.

-Adiós Petunia, nos vemos en navidad- dijo Lily amablemente.

-Ah claro- dijo Petunia falsamente, para después agregar en un susurro que Lily pudo escuchar- Para mi mala suerte.

Lily no podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que su hermana mayor la despreciaba o la ignoraba por el hecho de ser una bruja, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse ya que ella lo hacía constantemente desde que Lily recibió la carta de Hogwarts cuando tenía 11 años.

Lily llegó a la estación acompañada de sus padres, George y Marianne Evans.

George era un señor alto, robusto, de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

Marianne era una señora alta, delgada, cabello rojo y ojos color miel. Lily era igualita a su madre a excepción de una cosa, sus ojos era iguales a los de su padre.

Una vez que llegaron a los andenes 9 y 10 se despidieron.

-¡Oh mi pequeña Lily te vamos a extrañar!- dijo su madre abrazándola mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Vamos Marianne, no te pongas así, la veremos en navidad, y no es el primer año que va a Hogwarts- dijo el padre.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes por mi, sabes que voy a estar bien, y nos veremos en navidad, adiós- dijo Lily.

Así Lily dio el último abrazo a sus padres y cruzó la barrera mágica para encontrarse en el andén 9 ¾.

-¡Lily!

Ese grito provenía de Alexis Blair, una de las mejores amigas de Lily. Corrió y abrazó a su amiga.

-¡Te extrañe mucho Alexis!- dijo Lily al responderle el abrazo.

Alexis era de estatura promedio, delgada, cabello liso y sedoso color rubio-castaño, y tenía una mirada dulce que derretía a unos cuantos chicos, sus ojos eran color miel.

-No es para tanto Lily, nos vimos hace 2 semanas.

-Bueno, pero pareció que fue más- dijo Lily con voz de niña pequeña enojada y le sacó la lengua.

-Tu no cambias Lily jajaja.

-Sabes que no podrías vivir sin mí- dijo Lily de nuevo con una voz infantil.

-Bueno si, lo admito, no podría vivir sin ti, ahora vamos a buscar un compartimento en el tren.

El tren era enorme, de color rojo, y en el frente tenía las palabras HOGWARTS EXPRESS.

-¡Judy!- gritaron al unísono Lily y Alexis

-¡Lily¡Alexis¡Que gusto verlas de nuevo!

Judith Addams, mejor conocida como Judy, era la otra inseparable de Lily. Judy llevaba el cabello teñido de un color negro-morado, tenía una mirada profunda color azul, era delgada, y sin duda era la que tenía el mejor cuerpo de las tres.

-¡Estas dos semanas sin vernos parecieron eternas¿No lo creen?- preguntó Judy.

-Vez Alexis, te dije que había parecido mucho tiempo- diciendo esto Lily volvió a sacarle la lengua a Alexis.

-¿Ustedes 2 nunca dejan de pelearse verdad?- preguntó una divertida Judy al ver como sus amigas se sacaban mutuamente la lengua.

Se dirigieron al pasillo en busca de un compartimento vacío, y casi al final encontraron uno.

-¡Por fin uno vacío! Creí que tendríamos que irnos separadas- dijo Judy dejándose caer en el asiento.

-Igual yo, pero ya que estamos aquí, si me disculpan voy a dormir- dijo Alexis.

-¿Y para eso querías ir con nosotras en el compartimento¿Para dormir?- preguntó Lily haciéndose la ofendida.

-Si, es más fácil dormir sabiendo que están tus amigas para cuidar que nadie te moleste- y dicho esto recargó la cabeza en la ventana y cerró los ojos.

-Lily en un momento vuelvo, voy a buscar a Michael, le digo algo, y no tardare en volver, lo prometo- dijo Judy saliendo del compartimento.

A Lily, que era prefecta de Gryffindor, no le quedó más remedio que tratar de dormir igual que Alexis, mientras esperaba su turno de ir a patrullar el pasillo, ya que sabía que si Alexis era despertada de su quinto sueño se pondría como una fiera con ella.

Lily, Alexis y Judy no eran las chicas mas populares del colegio, tampoco eran las mas lindas o mas delgadas, pero a ellas no les importaba, eran felices como eran, siendo las mejores amigas. Normalmente no usaban ropa muy ajustada, la única que si era Judy pero solo cuando salía con su novio, así que cuando la llegaban a usar realmente apantallaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto se encontraban 4 chicos subiendo al tren…

-¡Eh Padfoot!- dijo un joven que usaba lentes -Apresúrate a buscar un compartimento o tendremos que irnos separados.

El era James Potter, un chico alto de buen cuerpo, ojos color avellana, y un rebelde cabello color negro azabache (que constantemente despeinaba el mismo cuando estaba frente a una chica).

-No te preocupes Prongs, encontraremos lugar- contestó Sirius Black.

Sirius era el chico con el mejor cuerpo varonil de Hogwarts, era alto, delgado, y sus músculos eran marcados (pero no exageradamente), su cabello era de un color negro azulado y caía sensualmente en su rostro, Sirius tenía unos hermosos ojos azul-grisáceo que hechizaban a cualquiera.

El junto a James eran los chicos mas codiciados por todas en la escuela.

-Adelántense, en un momento los alcanzo- ahora el que hablaba era Remus.

Remus Lupin era un chico muy lindo y tierno, y eso hacía que muchas chicas estuvieran tras él. Era alto, un poco mas delgado que sus amigos (pero lo delgado no lo quitaba el atractivo), de cabello castaño claro y tenía unos profundos, pero dulces ojos color miel. El era prefecto de Gryffindor.

-¿Te toca patrullar desde ahorita?- preguntó Peter.

-No, en un momento los alcanzó- respondió Remus.

Los otros 3 chicos se quedaron viendo como se alejaba y comenzaron a murmurar…

-Parece que el pequeño Moony está creciendo, y quiere buscar a su primer chica del curso- dijo Sirius imitando un tono melancólico.

-Si, creo que yo debería de hacer lo mismo- dijo Peter.

-Bah, no inventes Wormtail, todo el curso pasado estuviste tratando de conseguir una chica y no lo lograste ¿Qué te dice que ahora lo harás?- dijo Sirius como si lo que había Peter fuera algo imposible de lograr.

Peter Pettigrew era un chico no tan alto, ni tan delgado, ni tan apuesto como sus amigos, pero aun así no era feo, hablando físicamente era un chico promedio, lo que le faltaba era cerebro.

-Déjalo Padfoot, si Peter quiere ir y tratar de conseguir a una chica puede hacerlo- dijo James con un tono defensor, pero después agregó en un susurro que solo Sirius pudo oír- que la logre conseguir es otra cosa…

Sirius se aguantó la pequeña risa y entró a un compartimento vacío.

Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew eran los chicos de Gryffindor que cursaban el sexto curso en Hogwarts; eran conocidos como "Los Merodeadores", entre ellos Potter era también llamado "Prongs", Black "Padfoot", Lupin "Moony", y Pettigrew "Wormtail".

Ellos 4 escondían un gran secreto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Remus venía del baño cuando chocó con alguien…

-Discúlpame- dijo Judy sin prestar atención a quien era.

-No, no, discúlpame tú a mí, fue mi culpa por ir de bobo- dijo él un poco sonrojado.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Ah… eres tu, no me había fijado- dijo la chica al darse cuenta que con el que había chocado era Remus.

-Claro, como siempre nunca te fijas en mí…-dijo Remus con un tono de voz tan bajo que Judy solo escuchó un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste Lupin?- preguntó Judy con cara de duda.

-Ah… ejem… ejem… decía que ya tiene mucho que no te veía- dijo Remus mintiendo rápidamente.

-Si, tienes razón, todas las vacacio…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración porque en eso alguien llego por detrás y le tapó los ojos con las manos…

-¿Quién soy?-preguntó una voz masculina.

-¡MICHAEL!- gritó ella dándose la vuelta y besándolo en los labios.

-Bebe te extrañe mucho estas dos semanas- dijo Michael abrazándola con fuerza.

-Yo también mi niño- dijo Judy volviéndolo a besar.

De pronto recordó que ahí estaba Lupin y volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué hacías con él? Creí que no te agradaban los merodeadores bebe- dijo Michael tratando de ocultar sus celos.

-Si, solo que me tope con él y simplemente lo saludaba por no ser descortés- dijo Judy sin notar los celos de Michael.

-Sí, de hecho, yo ya me iba… adiós, nos vemos luego…- dijo Remus alejándose un poco triste.

Remus se dirigió al compartimento donde estaban sus amigos…

¿Por qué se había sentido así de ver a Judy besando a Michael? Él sabía que no era una de las personas favoritas de ella, y después de todo Michael y Judy eran novios desde el fin de cursos pasado… ¿Acaso sintió celos¿Acaso le gustaba Judy?... trató de dejar de pensar en eso y entro al compartimento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Michael no podía esperar mas para verte- dijo Judy abrazando a su novio.

Michael cursaba el séptimo año en Hogwarts, era prefecto y pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Era alto, de cabello chino color chocolate, piel bronceada y ojos verdes.

-¡Ya no aguantaba un minuto más sin ti¡Tenía que besarte antes de llegar a Hogwarts!- dijo besándolo una vez más.

-Bueno, pues ya lo has hecho, ya te puedes ir…-dijo Michael bromeando pero en un tono muy serio.

-¿Me estas corriendo amor mío?-dijo Judy, llevando una mano a su frente, con un tono dramático en su voz siguiendo con la broma.

-Te quiero mi niña, pero me tengo que ir a patrullar, nos veremos después- y después de darle un último beso se marchó.

Judy volvió al compartimento donde estaban sus amigas dormidas, y sin más que hacer se durmió ella también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué te tardaste Moony¿Estabas ligándote alguna chica?- preguntó interesado Sirius -¿tiene alguna amiga linda que me pueda presentar?

-No Padfoot, no estaba ligando a ninguna chica- dijo Remus con un tono muy serio.

-¿Estabas ligando a un chico?- preguntó Sirius asustado, y poniéndole una mano en la frente, como para tomar su temperatura, preguntó -¿te sientes bien? Moony nunca imagine esto de ti… Podría haberlo imaginado de todos menos de ti…

-¡Hey¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de "todos"?- preguntó algo molesto James.

-Sirius no seas tonto, claro que no estaba con un hombre. Fui al baño y de regreso me tope con Addams y estaba platicando con ella- dijo Remus.

-¿Addams¿Addams¿Qué Addams?- preguntó Sirius tratando de recordar quien diablos podría ser Addams.

-Judith Addams, recuerda Sirius, esa chica que no nos soporta, algo así como mi prima lejana, amiga de Evans- respondió ahora James.

-¿Qué Evans?- preguntó Sirius ahora mas confundido que antes.

-La llamamos "ratón de biblioteca", pelirroja, ojos verdes ¿ahora recuerdas?- dijo James tratando de no perder el control ante la falta de memoria de su amigo.

-¡Ah si! Ahora recuerdo a Evans, es aquella chica que se negó a salir contigo el año pasado ¿cierto?- respondió Sirius algo orgulloso de habérselo recordado.

-Gracias por recordármelo Sirius…- dijo James con cara de pocos amigos –…sigo sin entender ¿Por qué si todas las chicas populares darían lo que fuera por salir conmigo, ella que es una nerd se negó?

-No lo se, pero eso ahorita no es importante- dijo Sirius cortándole la inspiración a James y volteándose hacia Remus- haber Moony, entonces estabas con mmm… Addams ¿cierto?

-Cierto, estaba platicando con Judith.

-¡Así que ahora la llamas por su nombre eh!- dijo Sirius con una voz picarona -¿estás seguro de que solo platicaban?

-Padfoot no empieces a tratar de sacar cosas que no son, solo platicábamos… además ella tiene novio- dijo Remus, algo celoso pero que ninguno de sus amigos notó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaban 2 horas de camino cuando de pronto…

-¡CHOCOLATE!- gritó Alexis despertando a sus amigas.

-¿Qué te pasa Alexis¿Por qué gritas?- preguntaron sus amigas preocupadas.

-¡Chocolate!- repitió Alexis.

-¿Quieres chocolate¿Por eso nos despertaste?- preguntó Judy tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

-No, bueno sí quiero, pero no las desperté por "querer" chocolate, si no porque ¡huele a chocolate!- dijo Alexis con voz soñadora.

-Yo no huelo nada, estás loca- dijo Lily.

-Si Alexis a ti ya te afectó tanto amor al chocolate- continuó Judy aguantando una risita.

-¡No estoy loca! De verdad huele a chocolate- dijo Alexis abriendo la puerta del compartimento.

A tres compartimentos del suyo estaba la señora con el carrito de comida.

-¡Lo ven! Sabía que huele a chocolate, mi nariz no me engaña.

-¡Que miedo con ella!- susurró Judy para que solo Lily pudiera escuchar.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Chocolate¡Que delicia!- dijo Remus al llegar el carrito de comida.

-¿Quieren algo del carrito muchachos?- preguntó la amable señora del carrito.

-¡Ranas de Chocolate!- dijo Remus entusiasmado. Le encantaba el chocolate.

Remus compró 10 ranas de chocolate para el solo.

Los demás solo compraron unos cuantos dulces.

-Moony no conozco a nadie que coma chocolates en la cantidad que tu los comes- dijo Peter al ver todo lo que compraba.

Remus que si conocía a alguien que le gustaran los chocolates tanto como a él no puedo evitar entristecerse un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin el carrito llego al compartimento de las chicas.

-¡Chocolate¡Que delicia!- dijo Alexis (¿les suena conocido?)

-Creo que alguien comprara chocolates ¿verdad?- preguntó la señora del carrito al escuchar a Alexis.

-¡SI! Déme todos los que tenga- pilló emocionada.

-Solo quedan 3, quedaban 10 más pero un jovencito los acaba de comprar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alexis sin poder creerlo –de seguro fue Remus Lupin ¿Verdad¡¿Cuando va a aprender a no meterse con mis chocolates!

Alexis no le quedó más remedio que comprar los 3 chocolates que quedaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos minutos después…

-Chicos, ahora si, tengo que ir a patrullar, vuelvo en un rato- dijo Remus saliendo del compartimento.

Remus caminó por el pasillo del tren a un compartimento que estaba a tres compartimentos más allá del suyo.

-Lily ya nos toca patrullar- dijo Remus abriendo la puerta del compartimento.

-Vaya Remus, te has hecho un poco maleducado ¿no crees?- dijo Alexis con una voz un poco retadora- Ni siquiera un buenos días, esos merodeadores si que te están echando a perder.

-Alexis, no quiero comenzar una discusión ahora ¿está bien? No estoy de humor para ti- y diciendo esto se retiró.

Lily se fue tras Remus a patrullar.

-Vaya, pues que humor se carga Lupin- dijo Alexis un poco enfada.

-Alexis ¿Por qué eres así con él?- preguntó Judy al ver el comportamiento de su amiga.

-¿Así como?- Alexis sabía muy bien a lo que Judy se refería, pero la respuesta ni ella misma lo sabía.

Últimamente solo bastaba con que Remus se topara por su camino para que estallara y empezara a decir babosada y media.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, lo vez y echas chispas- dijo Judy -¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió el curso pasado?

-La verdad no lo sé, ni yo misma se porque me porto así con él- respondió Alexis sinceramente con una mirada triste en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Remus espérame!- dijo Lily alcanzándolo.

-Sí, lo siento Lily- dijo Remus suavizando la voz, pero su rostro demostraba enojo.

-¿Qué pasa Remus¿Por qué Alexis y tu ahora solo pelean?- preguntó tratando de sonar comprensiva –Recuerdo que antes eran muy buenos amigos.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? Ella es la que no deja pasar ninguna oportunidad para empezar a discutir por cualquier tontería- dijo Remus un poco alterado.

-¿Y por que no hablas con ella?- preguntó Lily.

-¿Y acaso tu crees que va a querer hablar conmigo? Si con solo verme se pone como loca; no, con esa mujer no se puede hablar… simplemente la ignorare, y llegara el momento en el que se canse al ver que no le tomo importancia- dijo Remus feliz encontrando la solución a uno de sus problemas.

-Pues espero que eso funcione, y si no, ya sabes, trata de hablar con ella, no creo que la amistad que tuvieron deba olvidarse tan fácilmente- dijo Lily abrazando a su amigo.

-Gracias Lily, eres mi mejor amiga, no se que haría sin ti- dijo Remus correspondiendo al abrazo de Lily.

Hicieron su ronda de patrulla y cada quien regresó a sus compartimento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un rato el tren se fue deteniendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la estación en Hogsmeade. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Los alumnos de primer año siguieron a Hagrid, el guardabosque, en unos botes por el lago. Mientras los demás se fueron en unos carruajes que eran dirigidos por caballos invisibles.

* * *

Bueno... ahí estuvo el primer capítulo... ¿Qué les pareció?

por favor dejen reviews! quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, lo que sea...

chauz!


End file.
